Eagles
The eagles, often called the bald eagles after the events of The Air Battle, are a species of birds native to Hidden Kingdom. Though somewhat infamous for their close allegiance to High Roller, they have actually been allies of Big Green since The Yeti & Phoenix. They are ruled by Eagle King and reside at Eagle Castle. History As Eagles The eagles first appeared in Eagle Castle. The used a giant flying skeleton puppet to strike fear into their enemies, but it was destroyed by the efforts of First Squad and the Big Green Air Force. They appeared again in The Air Battle, where their heads lost their feathers, leading them to be called Bald Eagles. As Bald Eagles The eagles, still bald, reappeared in Bald Eagle Castle, where they kidnapped Commander ApeTrully again. Due to a mishap, their necks were stretched and they lost their ability to fly. They were henceforth declared to be ostriches. As Ostriches The ostriches appeared in Ostrich Castle, where they were convinced by the Zebra brothers to become their own personal equivalent to First Squad. The Zebras helped them, albeit unexpectedly, to regain their ability to fly, but the newly restored bald eagles betrayed them when they got tired of their rule. Bald Eagles Again and Pterodactyls The bald eagles returned to High Roller's service in Pitched Battle of the Air Force, wherein they combined with the hens and bats to make an ultimate flying force. When they were eventually defeated, they abandoned the bats and hens. They later reappeared, operating the Black Dragon puppet, but were exposed. Several eagles were then absorbed into the 12 Eyed Striped Dumbat. The Bald Eagles were turned into pterodactyls in The Return of the Pterodactyls, when the consumed poisoned sap from the Humbata trees. However, the Fruiter used a special coral of his to undue the transformation. Gallery The Return of the Pterodactyls TROTP Eagles 002.png TROTP Eagles 003.png TROTP Eagles 004.png TROTP Eagles 005.png TROTP Eagles 006.png TROTP Eagles 007.png TROTP Eagles 008.png TROTP Eagles 009.png TROTP Eagles 010.png TROTP Eagles 011.png TROTP Eagles 012.png TROTP Eagles 013.png TROTP Eagles 014.png TROTP Eagles 015.png TROTP Eagles 016.png TROTP Eagles 017.png TROTP Eagles 018.png TROTP Eagles 019.png TROTP Eagles 020.png TROTP Eagles 021.png TROTP Eagles 022.png TROTP Eagles 023.png TROTP Eagles 024.png TROTP Eagles 025.png TROTP Eagles 026.png TROTP Eagles 027.png TROTP Eagles 028.png TROTP Eagles 029.png TROTP Eagles 030.png TROTP Eagles 031.png TROTP Eagles 032.png TROTP Eagles 033.png TROTP Eagles 034.png TROTP Eagles 035.png TROTP Eagles 036.png TROTP Eagles 037.png TROTP Eagles 038.png TROTP Eagles 039.png TROTP Eagles 040.png TROTP Eagles 041.png TROTP Eagles 042.png TROTP Eagles 043.png TROTP Eagles 044.png TROTP Eagles 045.png TROTP Eagles 046.png TROTP Eagles 047.png TROTP Eagles 048.png TROTP Eagles 049.png TROTP Eagles 050.png TROTP Eagles 051.png TROTP Eagles 052.png TROTP Eagles.png TROTP Eagles 053.png TROTP Eagles 054.png Trivia *They are the only animal to have assumed so many different forms: ostriches, bald eagles, pterodactyls and eagles. *Alongside several other animals, including the chameleons, bears, whales (other than Sammo), goldfish, and woodpeckers, they are amongst the only animals that never join Big Green in season one, but in the episode "The Yeti & Phoenix", the Bald Eagle King joins Big Green after Lin Chung returned him to his true form. * ApeTrully's inability to befriend them was a running gag in season one. Category:Animals Category:Flying Animals Category:Species Category:Birds